For safety reasons, propeller shaft assemblies for motor vehicles which are oriented longitudinally with CVJs are typically designed with a crash function that allows the shaft assembly to collapse longitudinally in the event of a frontal impact. These assemblies also need proper sealing against lubricant leakage and isolation from external water and dirt on the one hand and a venting system on the other hand. All these requirements make the construction of a propeller shaft assembly complex.